Cuchol
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Ice Island – Maze (AR1009 – 1312.677) |relatives = |friends = |enemies = |other relationships = |quests = Retrieve Shandalar's Cloak |level = 8 / 8 |hit_points = 56 |strength = 11 |dexterity = 11 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 18 |wisdom = 16 |charisma = 12 |total_scores = 77 |luck = 0 |weapon_proficiencies = Blunt Weapons, Missile Weapons, Small Sword (Grand Mastery in all)TotSC Dagger (1)BG:EE |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 15 |morale = 16 |breaking_point = 3 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 7 |s_v_polymorph = 9 |breath = 11 |s_v_spell = 8 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = Chromatic Orb ×2, Magic Missile ×2 Agannazar's Scorcher, Horror, Melf's Acid Arrow Fireball ×2, Flame Arrow Confusion Shadow Door |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |ai_scripts = SHOUTDLG.bcs (override) MAGE6.bcs (class) WTARSGT.bcs (default) |items = Wand of Paralyzation (11) |xp_value = 1800 |gold = 66 |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = CUCHOL.cre }} Cuchol, the Scourge of Lachom and Ravisher of Surkh,Cuchol's dialogue is a mage, who got trapped on the Ice Island in Tales of the Sword Coast. After begging a lot not to kill him and complaining at a similar rate about the temperature of this place, the mage with "the body of a god" will attack the party – either because he thinks, some "trull" has sent assassins, because he wants to have the ward, or because he deems Gorion's Ward useless after they indeed gave him this wardstone. Background Cuchol assumes being captured on the Ice Island for some trouble with one or more women from Surkh, his hometown. The name Yspank is dropped, but whether she was his lover, his protector, or the one who might send assassins after him, remains unclear. Gameplay * For opponents here with a similar style of combat, see Beyn and Dezkiel, though they in addition have a Minor Globe of Invulnerability. Trivia * Though a Fighter / Mage, Cuchol's creature file has only access to spells, not to the weapons and other items without assigned inventory slots and not droppable: ** Throwing Dagger ×20 ** War Hammer ** Wand of Lightning (10) ** Bracers of Defense AC 7 ** Edventar's Gift * Regarding stats, inventory, memorized spells and AI, with minor differences, the three Fighter / Mages from the Ice Island – Beyn, Cuchol and Dezkiel – seem to be all created from the same creature template. Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast, Cuchol's creature file in fact makes him a human of unknown gender, although he is multi-classed and appears as a half-elf. The Enhanced Edition fixes this. External links * * References Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Half-elves Category:Bugs Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in BG: TotSC Category:Enemies in BG: EE Category:New enemies in BG: TotSC